Epiphany Missing Scenes
by MzRenai
Summary: More Ronon: 2 very short scenes.


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "Epiphany" and continues from my _'The Lost Boys - The Hive Epilogue_'.

*O-O*

Setting for Scene 1: When Rodney and Teyla go back to the jumper for the camera.

-OO-

Ronon was trying not to panic, he didn't understand how time could pass differently in two places, although after seeing the branch and Rodney's worry he had sort of accepted that it was happening.

He tore the moss off the Ancestral writing. The fact that the inscription was carved and that Teyla had given Dex a clue to the subject matter, when she had announced the two words, meant he might have a chance at deciphering something of use before she returned. Touching each character to ensure they wouldn't move, Ronon studied intently. He had gotten as far as _Welcome to the chosen path of ascension_, before he heard Teyla's approach, quickly Ronon stepped away from the inscription and trying for nonchalant, began playing with one of his knives.

*O-O*

Setting for Scene 2: Right after Rodney calls Teyla and Ronon back to the jumper to meet with Weir. Interesting to note that when Teyla calls Ronon to see the stone directional on the video, Ronon comes from the entrance, previously hidden from view, possibly he is studying the writing.

-OO-

McKay had called them back to the jumper's landing site and Ronon briefly wondered if he should remain and attempt to read the wall again when Teyla interrupted his thoughts, "Why were you so hard on Rodney?"

"He should have read the inscription first. Sheppard..."

"Is not dead. The addition of the stone directional is proof enough. Come."

Ronon followed Teyla before asking, "But why hasn't he come back? According to McKay he's had plenty of time."

"That I do not know."

"What if he can't?"

"Then threatening Rodney will not help."

"Sheppard says McKay works best under pressure..."

Teyla wasn't buying it, she paused in her journey and turned to give Ronon a face which demanded an answer.

Ronon shrugged, walked past Teyla then begrudgingly rumbled; "Sheppard's my ... my sponsor ... on Atlantis. If he doesn't come back..."

"I am confident you would be allowed to stay." Teyla reassured.

"Alive?"

Teyla's arm shot out and forced Dex to stop and look at her; "Yes! alive, Ronon..."

"I'm not stupid Teyla."

"No, of course not." It was obvious Ronon was making plans, "You could stay with my people."

Ronon nodded but wouldn't look her in the eye, he would not be a prisoner even if the cell was a whole planet, he would come and go through the ring at will and no one would stop him.

Teyla ascertaining the truth bowed Ronon's head to hers, upon releasing him, she counseled: "Then you should make your way before we return to Atlantis." he wouldn't have any supplies having sent them through to the Lt. Colonel but less casualties, less pretending... "Will you wait? See if Dr. McKay is successful in John's rescue?"

Ronon wanted to stay on Atlantis; he might not be completely accepted but still he wasn't alone, safer than most, food and medicine readily available, a great base of operations whilst killing Wraith. He nodded.

Upon Ronon's acknowledgement, Teyla grabbed for his hand and they ran towards the jumper in silence, what more was there to say.

*Notes*

Too many notes for such short scenes; but they do show where my mind goes and may help in future stories, plus they are completely skip-able if you like, as no more story follows:

I have never seen any written Athosian nor noticed any scrolls/books amongst the Athosian scenes - granted I did not look very hard; however the Athosians have always been portrayed as living simply and the pilot has Teyla showing John pictorial history... so the fact that she can read Ancient even a little means one of two things: she's been studying since joining with Atlantis (plausible since by _Sunday_ she is writing reports but in _Coup D'Etat_ she doesn't seem to realize what writing is on the photos) or Pegasus natives have been schooled in the language of the Ancestors. The second option is perfectly plausible for Ronon too, even if he didn't know what ascension meant... he was schooled in military not philosophy.

The episode never shows the gate but it is implied that the gate is on the planet... which is why the team had not seen the crater and only detected a field at the door; until Rodney, Weir, and Beckett fly into space to implement Zelenka's plan. Also, if AR1 had seen it from space previously they might have tried to land the jumper and bye bye team as nothing showed on the jumper's instruments and tidal forces would have ripped them apart.

As for Ronon saying Rodney should have read the inscription... we know that McKay can read Ancient because he is constantly working on their materials: Atlantis itself, the database, the Ancient satellite, etc., for non-scientific items we know he has asked Weir for translation help/confirmation. More than likely he wanted Weir to translate this time, while he worked out how to communicate with Sheppard, enter the field and or to turn it off.

Finally, it is interesting to note that McKay has to take the time to explain the concept to both Weir and Beckett, making Carson's comment about fairness apropos.


End file.
